It all started with a peanut butter sandwich
by ForeverLily
Summary: Seto Kaiba has decided that he has had enough of life and decides to do something about it.Will Mokuba save him?What does a peanut butter and jelly sandwich have to do with anything?Involves chibi kaiba and mokuba and cute brother moment.Takahashi ownsYGO


Dear Mokuba (and not so dear Yugi and the dorkettes),

Where to begin? First off, let me just say, I hate all of you (except for you Mokuba) and I hate my life. With that being said, I owned a blue eyes themed mansion on the boulevard of broken dreams. I've failed at everything except for the things that I don't actually like.

The entire reason I became CEO was for you Mokie. I wanted to be able to give you the life you deserved. I wanted to protect you in ways that I couldn't while Gozoburo was calling the shots. (You know what I mean). The only thing that I've achieved that I actually am proud of besides seizing the company was Kaiba Land. My dream-no it was _our _dream.

Dweebs, don't think that you've won-you haven't. I've just gotten so annoyed by you and your friendship speeches I've decided to take a break…from life. Mokuba, don't blame yourself. Yesterday I took a good look in the mirror and I realized, the old me would positively hate the new me. I'm cynical, analytical, and my heart is so hard it would take a hundred blue eyes white lightning attacks to crack it. You know I'm not made to wallow in self pity (unlike a certain mutt). So goodbye, I'm leaving Mokuba everything. Yugi, when you die I _will _defeat you.

-Seto Kaiba

Kaiba put down his black pen and got up from the desk. Taking great care not wake up the staff, he snuck into Mokuba's room. With a pang of regret and dread he observed the sleeping raven haired boy. Leaning over, he kissed his forehead and whispered, 'Don't forget me Mokie.'

With a sigh he left for the stairs. He decided not to take the elevator because he knew that she sharp Ding! of the elevator was likely to wake someone up he walked up the many flights of stairs leading to the roof. When at least he reached the roof he could feel the cool nights air and the wind ruffle his trademark trench- coat. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he took one step, then another. Just as his feet reached the edge someone yanked him back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Even in the darkness Kaiba could tell that his brother was furious.

"Mokuba I-"

"Don't speak to your superior officer in such a manner!"

"What?" Kaiba was shocked, to say the least. Now that his eyes were well adjusted to the dark he could see that he raven haired little brother was wearing…an army uniform? How in the heck did he have time change into that? Where did he find it anyway?

"I said, don't speak to your superior officer in such a manner!" He decided to play along.

"Sir, yes sir!" He gave Mokuba a salute.

"Now private, you need treatment! You will attend therapy and you will obey!" At this point Mokuba was actually scaring Kaiba. Where had learned to glare like that? With a slight smile he realized, 'Oh yeah, he learned it from me. Am I really this scary?' he wondered.

When Mokuba took off his hat and jacket he became his normal self.

"You really scared me big brother! You will go right?" Mokuba looked at him pleadingly while beginning to drag him into his bedroom.

Kaiba's tone was stern. "Seto Kaiba does not go to therapy!" Still, he didn't struggle as he was dragged into the elevator (Mokuba had reminded him that the staff had the night off) and all of the way to Mokuba's room. The boy pushed him onto the bed and dragged over a chair. He grabbed a pen, some paper, and a clipboard.

"Since you don't want to go to a doctor, you're talking to me." Quickly he put on a fake mustache to show change in personality. He saw a therapist on tv with a mustache and decided he should wear the one from a previous Halloween costume.

"Mokuba, what…?" Had this been anyone else the CEO would have been yelling.

"Just call me Doctor Mokuba!" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for games Mokuba."

"You'll make time!" Mokuba pounded his fist on the clipboard. "I'm your brother and if there's something wrong I wanna know about it! We need to work through you issues-and don't bother dying that you have them because I know you do!"

"I can deal with my own problems myself."

"Clearly you can't! Otherwise you wouldn't have tried to kill yourself. I almost lost you tonight. I've lost everyone else. I can't lose you too big brother! You promised we'd be together no matter what! You promised!" He was glaring at his older brother fiercely.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll play your little game."

"Thank you." Mokuba sighed. "Ok. What started this?"

"I'm a failure. What else do think would start all of this."

"I don't know, depression or fear."

"Of what? Seto Kaiba is never afraid."

"Ok. Hmm… we'll work on you invincibility/god complex next session. Now, how does that make you feel?"

"Bad…I guess." Mokuba scribbled something down and started doodling.

"Elaborate."

"I just told you it made me feel bad. What more do you want?"Kaiba isn't good with emotions, and both he and Mokuba knew it, so why was he asking all of those darn questions? It's true that he was more open with his brother than any other being on the planet , but he didn't tell him everything.

"You know what I mean!" Kaiba sighed. Yeah, that's right, _the_ Seto Kaiba just sighed. That tells you just how desperate the situation is.

"I'm useless! I'm a failure." Mokuba was now very worried. His brother had always been so cool, confident, and collected. It was hard to see him like this.

"When did this all start?"

"It all started with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich…" He trailed off.

"What?"

"It was sticky and I was four and a half. Four and a half year olds +sticky things=disaster."

_Flashback as told by Seto Kaiba:_

_You were a baby then. It was before our parents had died. Mom had went out the neighbor's house and you had started crying. You had just starting eating solid food, I think. You had just woken up from a nap and I had changed your diaper. What can I say? I was a skilled four year old. Anyway, I had come to the conclusion that you were hungry. I scoured the house for food. I searched our kitchen table, all of the cabinets, the pantry, and the dining room table. All I could find was a loaf of bread and peanut butter. I went to the refrigerator and got out the strawberry jelly. I couldn't find a knife and decided to use my fingers. In my attempt at sticking my index finger into the jar I had knocked it over and it shattered. I was afraid that you'd start crying. Instead you sat there perfectly still, observing me. Even if you couldn't have jelly you could still have peanut butter. Before I began I made sure that the jar would be big enough to put my finger in. _

_Everything was still perfectly layed out. There were two slices of bread side by side and I chose one. Our cat Stripey (we had gotten the cat when I was two and I had named it) had suddenly jumped in front of me, causing my to raise me hand to protect my face from any possible attacks.(she didn't like me) In my attempt to protect me face I had knocked over almost everything on that section of the counter Her back was covered in peanut butter because I had managed to cover my entire hand in the stuff. While that fiasco had been going you had crawled onto a plank of wood that was on top of a toy on the ground. The toy acted as a fulcrum so when some of the fallen items from the counter had landed on the other end and launched you into the air. You loved it! You were grinning so hard. _Kaiba was grinning as he remembered the scene. _I was terrified! Luckily, I had managed to catch you. Still, from that day on I refused to make peanut butter again._

_End flashback _

"Is that why you I've never seen you eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Yes."

"How did that start your problem?"

"That was my first real taste of failure." Mokuba rapidly took notes.

"Tell me about what has happened recently.

Kaiba groaned. "Do I really need to recount all of your failures?"

"Yes." His tone was short."

"Fine. Recently you've been kidnapped- twice! My old enemies tried to take control of my company, I've lost to Yugi…multiple times and they keep trying to drag me into their hocus pocus nonsense."

"Everybody messes up Seto, and all of your mistakes are caused by your position as CEO and your skill. Look at all of your successes. Because of your hard work you're CEO of a multimillion dollar corperation. You saved me twice! You saved Kaiba Corp, you're still CEO, and we're both alive!" Both of us smiled. We had a large number of near death experiences lately.

"That alone is a miracle." The older Kaiba commented.

He shook his head. "No big brother. It's all thanks to you! Seto, you're the best big brother ever! You're even in the process of fulfilling our dream! A duel monsters themed park that's open free to orphans! It's been our dream since we were small."

"You're right. I'm Seto Kaiba! No one can defeat me! That is, if they even have the brains to keep up." He stood up and looked at his brother pointedly.

"Goodnight Mokuba."

"Goodnight Big Brother!"

With that Kaiba switched off the light and closed the door. Kaiba ran (figuratively speaking, of course, Seto Kaiba doesn't run) to his office. He walked over to desk, opened a drawer and retrieved a lighter. He watched as the flames consumed it.

Author's Note: Hi readers! I hope you enjoyed the fic! This is my first fic from Kaiba's pov. It was fun! I know the beginning was a bit depressing, the flashback. Even when they were little I thought Kaiba would be protective of him. Please review and tell me what you think!

-lillyflower's revenge


End file.
